Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to communication technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for device interactions. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to multiple devices. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
On the Internet, multiple devices are often connected to a local area network for interactions between these devices. For example, the devices are connected to a Wi-Fi local area network and then the interactions between the devices are performed. However, when a network is not available or the devices are connected to different networks that are not interconnected, the interactions between the devices may not be performed.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for multi-device interactions.